In tyre manufacturing, adhesive mixes or so-called cements are normally organic-solvent-based mixes, which provide for extremely strong grip and are easy to use, mainly on account of the ability of rubber to dissolve in the organic solvents and so blend with other rubber to form practically one piece when the organic solvent evaporates.
The major drawback of adhesive mixes of this sort is the large amount of organic solvent they contain.
Recent European regulations have imposed a drastic reduction in the use of organic solvents in the tyre industry, thus forcing tyre manufacturers to seek alternative solutions to ensure firm adhesion of the various layers of rubber.
A demand therefore exists for adhesive mixes, for use in the tyre industry, containing no organic solvents, and which ensure adequate adhesion of the various rubber parts of the tyre.